maid!
by shonuff64
Summary: after hearing a blast Inuyasha sees what it was with the group but forgetting bout Kagome...she gets kidnapped!who kidnapped her? and what does he want her to do?SessKagschapter17up
1. kidnapped Kagome

**hey this is my first story, so it might suck...lol...anyways here it is!**

**chapter 1.Kidnapped Kagome**

* * *

"hey slow down!"shouted Shippo as he tries to catch up to Inuyasha.

"well run faster, and you wont be so far behind!"shouted Inuyasha.

They had just woke up and heard a huge blast just behind the forest. Inuyasha was first to notice and goes running off, he soon discovers that Shippo woke up to and was chaseing him, now they are searching for what made the blast.**(Inuyasha and Shippo can hear the blast because they are demons,but Sango and Miroku can't)**

"it came from over there!"

"where?"

"just fallow me"as Inuyasha runs off with Shippo trying to fallow.

Sango and Miroku are now wakeing up because they didnt hear the blast but Sango was woke up by Inuyasha yelling at Shippo.As Sango is wakeing up Miroku, she wonders where Kagome went.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome woke up earlier that day and went to take a bath.She was just returning when she heard the blast.Now she is running back to get the others and her bow and arrows.**(she was closer to where the blast was so she could hear it)**

'_i wonder what that was... i hope inuyashaand the others are ok! i'd better get back fast or else something bad might happen to them'_

the worried Kagome runs as fast as her legs can carry her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the sun rises just above the trees, Sango ,kirara, and Miroku was finally caught up to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Where's Kagome!"said a worried Inuyasha.

"She wasn't in her sleeping bag."said Sango.

"Well maybe she went to her own time..." said Miroku.

They went deeper into the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was just returning to the dead fire and scattered sleeping bags. Suddenly a dark figure, hidden from the sun, grabs Kagome,knocks her out, and carries her off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they get to the spot where the blast was, they see a hundred dead humans in a pile with gushing blood comeing out of whip like marks on there backs that resembles slaves thathad been beaten to death.

"They havent been died long..."commented Sango.

Teh n Inuyasha smells the air and past all the blood scent, he says,

"Sesshoumaru..."

* * *

**well thats the first chapter! i'll have the next one up later...but hopefully during this week.**

**see ya later and plz reveiw! **

**shonuff64**


	2. and you are?

**yay chapter 2!i was righting this last night during family guy...man that show is funny.**

**disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha...that would b cool tho...**

**anyways,**

**chapter2.And you are?**

**

* * *

**"where am i? why is it so dark?" 

As Kagome thinks out loud, a sound is heard in a tree.

A dark figure, the same size as before, steps out into the full moon's shimmering light.

A faint gasp comes out of the small, scared, and shaking Kagome.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Inuyasha! we've been walking for ever! it's already night..."Sango is cut off by Inuyasha.

"well Kagome is gone, and i lost Sesshoumaru's scent!"

"mew?"

"lady Sango, i agree with you." said Miroku.

"Feh!"was all Inuyasha's response as he leaps up into a tree, the full moon was trying to shine the smallest amount on Inuyasha's amber eyes.

Sango gentally puts Shippo down , because he was sleeping an hour before, on Kilala's full grown demon size.Just as Sango was about to bend over to pet Kilala and say good night , a lonly hand creeps up to her and...

SMACK!

the sound echos threw the night covered forest.A red hand mark was appearing on Miroku's face.Inuyasha just looked down and muttered"baka" under his breath. Shippo and Kilala were in dreams as Shippo twitched his legs and fluffy tail, while Kilala had a soft growl as she was having a dream.

Sango was laying down by Kilala along with Shippo.Miroku was just watching them and started to climb the tree Inuyasha was in.

"hey you still awake?"

"yeah.."

"i figured out why Sesshoumaru killed all those people..."

"i know, he did it as a distraction then he ran off just as we were away from Kagome." finished Inuyasha.

" i'm sorry for you, if i lost Sango...i dont know what i would do."

snore...

"Inuyasha?"

snore...

"are you still awake?"

snore...

"figures..."

Miroku decided to climb down the tree to Sango.Inuyasha just kept a light snore,all the night crickets chirped a long ,as a full moon's lullaby.

* * *

**sorry my chapters are so short...dodges sharp objects... the next one will be long...hopefully...review please!(puppy dog eyes)**

**shonuff64**


	3. Full Moon

**hey my people!...right now i'm at my friends house!i know her as judy but u know her as SexySesshomaru52!ha...ha...lol..i'm getting sugar high... **

**Disclaimer:i dont own Inuyasha...i wonder what would happen if his name was yashainu...lol**

**also i finished this chapter! so its not half any more...**

**

* * *

**

**chapter 3.full moon**

she couldnt believe who she saw.his eyes lit up by the full moon's glory.who was this mysteriouse man?Sesshoumaru**(duh)**. her memorie was comming back.

'_i was taking a bath and everyone was sleeping, and just returning when i heard a loud noise,so i run back and no one was there...'_

"the dark figure!that was you?"

A small nod was all she got in return.

"why did you take me!"

"get on my back."

"what? why?"

"just get on!"

"not until you tell me what your doing with me!"

"get on...or else."

"no!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't stand argueing with a pathetic human , so he decided to hit her where she wont be out for too long. he scooped her up with one arm and runs off at lighting speed. when he came up to a small clearing, he put her down, and started a fire.

after an hour, he heard some grumbleing from the lump on the ground known as Kagome,but he didn't care about the human's name.He thought humans should all be known as 'its' and not be named separatly.he hated humans, all their stupied emotions for every freaken thing on the earth.their only point on earth was to serve others, but mostly him. he only let Rin stay with him because she broke his ice heart, which when back to cold when others were around.

"Awake?"

"yes,where am i?"

"in the forest"

"ok,now why did you kidnap me? and knock me out twice!"

"because..."

"why!"

"all of my maids died,the last one died yesterday."

"and?"

"and, i go to the forest to find humans to replace them, using you as a maid, Inuyasha will come looking for you and i can trade you for the tetsaiga."

"that wont work!"

"O? and why is that?"

"Inuyasha will come and get me and i will be safe,he's not that dumb!"

"my half-breed brother IS dumb and he WILL trade a pathetic human for a powerful weapon."

"whatever..."

She storms off with anger in her eyes. Sesshoumaru being as cold as he is just glares.

'_how could he be so cruel! he didnt even ask if i was tired or if i was cold or...or...what am i thinking? he kidnapped me not like he cares about a pathetic human**(she says that in a mocking voice)**like me!...ALL FOR THAT STUPIED TETSAIGA!_

She finally found a hot spring.she wanted to take a bath **(i guess she's clean..geez) **.Kagome started to pull down her skirt and heard someting in a near by tree.'good thing it's a full moon'thought Kagome. She peered up into the tree.Nothing was moving, not even the slightest wind was blowing.Shrugging her shoulders, still faceing the tree, bent down and grabbed her underwear. Just as she was about to pull them down,a light tap hit her shoulder.She jumped, grabbed her skirt and pulled it up and turned around, who was this shoulder tapper?A confused eyed Sesshoumaru looking at Kagome.

"what the hell are you doing!"

"same question to you.."

" i was going to take a bath!"

"no your not, you are returning to my campfire."

"well what if i dont!"

"you will be ate.."

Kagome squeeled with terror.

"you would eat me!"

"not me you idiot, the other demons."

"yeah i knew that..."

* * *

**hey!i put up the rest!**

**doing:writing **

**listening to:'my humps' by Black Eyed Peas**

**thinking:my hump my hump my hump my lovely ladie humps!**

**review please! (you can tell me anything! how your mom's doing, what did you do today,what are you thinking,spelling errors...stuff like that and how my story is!)**

**shonuff64**


	4. Moonlit Night Of Mysterys

**hey i finally fixed my freaken story!and i wrote the REAL chapter 4!(THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!)**

**i wrote it just today too!thx for the reviews!now read!muhahaha

* * *

As they walked back to their camp site the full moon lit the way. Kagome was about 10 feet behind Sesshoumaru.she stared at the ground most of the way.As light wind blew,Sesshoumaru's soft, silky hair,he kept on walking.Kagome looked up at that moment. **

'i wonder if he uses shampoo...theirs no way his hair could be that soft, but i forgot, he's a demon. A dog demon.like Inuyasha. i wonder why Sesshoumaru's hair is so trained and Inuyasha's well...so...knotted. if i could only comb Inuyasha's hair, it might look half as good as Sesshoumarus.'

She noticed Sessoumaru never looked at the ground when he walked as if it wasnt worthy of looking at.The wind slowed down to a soft pulse.

'shes looking at me,i can feel it.why does she always feel the need to do that?'

After a while ,about 30 mins,they returned to the same area they were before, with a warm welcomeing fire. Kagome sat down and leaned against a tree.The fire flickered across her face like little pixies would do to a moonlit flower covered with dew.Sesshoumaru sat down near the fire, closer to it than Kagome.

"so where's Rin and Jaken?"

"at my castle..."

"wheres that?"

"about 2 days from here."

"oh... so what do you want me to do at your castle?"

"Jaken will explain it when we get there."

With that Seshoumaru got up.

"where you going?"

"i'm going to go look for dangers. Stay here."

"ok."

Sesshoumaru lept up into a tree and continued to leap onward.Kagome just watched as he lept off with no concern what-so-ever of her safty there,as if he wanted to get away from her mad eyes. now hurt.She wanted to run home, to her house. to see her family again.Her grandpa,mom,and Souta. she wanted to run as fast as her tired limp legs would go.

"thats it! i cant stay here."

So she ran deep into the forest.trying to dodge the trees she was running to,each one trying to stop as if it was her destiny to stay.then she remembered some things she heard on the discovery channel.'people can discise their scents.'thats it!'i can find some mud and roll in it.'then the mud can hide her.from Sesshoumaru.from other demons.from her lifes destiny.she felt she didnt want to be saved.

how she wanted just to die!

'no i cant think like that.i need to make it home,alive.whatever it takes.'

her thoughts took her from running to a slow walk she ,a mud covered Kagome,sat down against a tree and slowly drifted into her dreams.

Sesshoumaru had been on the look out for a hour and decided to return to his camp area.to his surprise,Kagome wasn't there,all he got was the faintest smell of her scent.he fallowed the scent but not as fast as he could go, because that would scatter her scent everywhere .suddenly it stopped.he stopped to find he stepped in mud.

'that wench!She decised her scent!'

(Kagome's dream)

"mom,grandpa ,Souta! i'm home!"

"Kagome!"came a voice from the living room.

as Kagome walked into her living room,what she saw almost made her faint.

Sesshoumaru was there ,with Inuyasha,and had tied up her family.

"Kagome! help us!"cried Kagome's mom.

"Inuyasha! how could you do this?"Kagome screamed.

" he cant hear you..."said Sesshoumaru had a smirk on his face and slighty narrowed eyes.

"what?"

"i have him tranced..."

"why?wheres Sango,Miroku,Kilala,and Shippo?"

"i had him kill them."

Kagome fell in tears.

"you humans are all too pathetic."

"Kagome! dont cry, save us"

Kagome looked up with tear glazed eyes and they soon turned fire red as all the anger was building up in her.Sesshoumaru had never seen anyone that mad.a shiver ran up his spine.

"what do you plan to do?"

"murder you where you stand."

Suddenly a bright light engulfed Kagome as she turned into the maddest demon ever.once the light faded,she turned to Sesshoumaru.

he looked scared.

(Kagome's dream ends)

Kagome woke up. the sun was just rising. A hand grabbed her neck and slammed her against a tree before she could even look up.tears stained her face.

"have a nice sleep?"Sesshoumaru sounded more pissed than usual.

"I..."was all she got out..

Sesshoumaru squeezed harder. Kagome's face lost its color and she turned pale .

'he's going to kill me' thought Kagome.

Out goes Kagome.Sesshoumaru let her fall to the ground with a thud. she wasnt dead ...yet.but she hit her head on a rock and her head started to bleed.

"she's so damn stubborn."

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!...IT SHALL CONTINUE...LATER...**

* * *

**ok thats the REAL chpater 4!and it took me and hour...geez so many distractions...any ways i'd like to thank some of my reviewers:**

**Jewel Of Souls**

**Inu5292**

**SexySesshomaru52**

**Amy2000**

**animefanatic-9877**

**TheDevilsMostTrustedServent**

**and all my other reviewers! i will name the rest next time!**

**love yalls!**

**shonuff64**


	5. Another Day

**hey its up!oh and sorry darkpriestressofhell i was fixing my spelling errors! sry!**

**random qoute that will be in THIS chapter."who the hell is spongebob?"

* * *

**

It was morning and Inuyasha was first to wake up.the sun like usual hit him first because he was in a tree.

'i have to get the others up, we have to start early so we can have enough time to look for Kagome in one day.'

low grumbles were heard as Inuyasha shook Shippo and Miroku and Sango.Kilala was awake before Inuyasha came over to her and shook her mind out,she growled in response,to the sun shining in her eyes.

"GET UP!"

"we're awake you baka!"

"well dont stay up so late!"

As the inugang was fully awake,they headed on there journey.Inuyasha looked more worried than ever.poor Inuyasha.after all the hard work he goes threw to save her from dangers his brother had to go and do this to hiim.

After a while of walking, they got closer and closer to a village.

"Miroku and Shippo go search that side of the village, i'll search over there and Inuyasha can ask if anyone seen Kagome."

Sango sneeked away from everyone else with out saying a word.everyone else just srugged there shoulders and did as they were told even if they were clueless to why they all had to go where.

Inuyasha was nearing a house and he was just about to go in when he heard some thing in a near by bush.curiouse, he went over and peered inside.to his surprise,Sango was there spying on him.

"what are you doing?"

" uhh..i needed to talk to you."

"well then spit it out!"

"i seen you last night..."

((Flash back))

It was night and Inuyasha had just woke from a dream...no more like a night mare.

'i was in Kagome's house,and Sesshoumaru had me tranced.i had tied up her family and killed my friends...Kagome turned in to a...'

Suddenly Inuyasha heard a noise.Being his clumsy self, he fell out of the tree.it was Sango snoring.

' i didnt know she snored...' he got down closer and began to stare.

'she reminds me of Kagome...why did i have to be so dumb to let Sesshoumaru get her!he slayed all those people...just to get her!Sango doesnt really look like Kagome but she is a human girl...'

He bent down and touched Sango's hair.'her hair is soft but Kagome's is smoother than Sango's hair.' as he continued to stroke Sango's hair he began to wonder if Sango was awake.he lept up into his tree and watched her eyes to see if they moved...nothing...

getting bored of watching Sangogot out of his tree and found a hot spring to think by.Little did he know that Sango was watching him.

"i cant believe that i'd do that to Kagome...even if it was a dream...no nightmare...that i'd even have a nightmare about that..."

Sango,now wide eyed, looked at Inuyasha confused.He still didnt know she was there, except when she tried to sneek away and he heard a noise in the bush she was in.she snuck away just in time to avoid Inuyasha's eyes.when he got up and when over to the bush,he got out his sword to find a bunnie, so scared it peed its self.Inuyasha gave it a weird look and left.

'god that was close.'

Sango snuck back just in time as Inuyasha was getting closer.

((end flashback))

"Eh? what are you talking about?"

Sango blushed.

"well i fallowed you to the hot springs..."

Now she was as red as Inuyasha's robe.

"you fallowed me! to the springs!"

then it was Inuyasha's turn to blush...

"w...wwas that all you saw?"

"uhh..yeah?"

she was confused now...

'good she didnt see me touch her hair...'

Inuyasha sighed with relief...

"what was that for?"

"nothing!"

"hey i got an idea!" shouted Sango.

"eh? whats your plan?"

"normally i wont say this but...lets search her stuff."

"alright! finally i get to do that without getting in trouble!"

Sango and Inuyasha searched the town for Miroku and Shippo.Kilala jumped on Sango's head as they searched Kagome's way-to-big backpack

"hey i found a book!"shouted Sango.

"let me see!"

Inuyasha grabbed the book and held it upside down.

Sango giggled and Shippo laughed rollingonthe floor as Inuyasha ddint kno what was going on.After a while of struggleing to read blah,Sango grabbed the book from Inuyasha and started to read.

"today my brother was watching spongebob. i wanted to watch Family Guy but noooo..."

"who the hell is spongebob?"Inuyasha said stupiedly

"mom says if i touch him again i'll be grounded..."

"grounded? like when she slams me into the ground with sits? thats weird that her mom has the power to do that to her..."

"i think i'll put his underwear in the freezer...i'd like to see his face then!i should bring a camera.oh crap! i forgot i have to help mom clean the house today.i would go see Inuyasha but ever scence he was with Kikyo he was kinda ignoreing me..."

"Keh..."

"well that didnt help at all..."

Sango decided that the diary was no help and put it back.

'oh no...Inuyasha is going to be mad now that he knows that Kagome is sad when he goes off with Kikyo...'

"am i really with Kikyo that long?"

After an hour of walking a random path away from the village,Sango decides to answer him.

"Inuyasha..."

"eh?"

"i think you should stop running off with Kikyo and just tell Kagome that you love her."

"wwwoooaaaaaaahhhhh! slow down! who said i love Kagome or Kikyo.!"

"i can tell you love Kagome. just admit it..."

"whatever!"

Inuyasha storms off into the trees with a small dust storm behind him.

"just great thats what i need...Kouga..."

* * *

**yay! how do you like it? plz review!sry bout the cliffie! next chapter: chapter 6.Once More**

**well talk to ...well write to you later! hey and guess what! i love fan mail so if u like my story alot email me! look at my profile and look up my email!i'll write u back if i can!**

**bye bye**

**shonuff64**


	6. Once More

**heyya! how you doin?**

**i learned some japanese!read my profile later to see it!**

**have fun sitting in a bean bag naked eating cheetos!**

**chapter 6:Once More**

**disclaimer:i forgot to do this before so i blah dont blah own blah inuyasha blah.muhahaha!**

**

* * *

**

the sun now was directly above Kagome.'ohh man does my neck hurt...now i remember why...the bastard grabbed me and slammed me against a tree.damn does he know how much that hurts!'Kagome was forceing herself to get up and at least sit up.'ouch ouch ouch'Sesshoumaru got up showing himself to Kagome.**(no,he wasnt naked)** and walked over to her.

"what do you want know?"

"you have to go get a bath your apperance is not worthy to this Sesshoumaru."

"geez bossy"imaditly she took that back.to her surprise, all he did was glare,no pain for her.'thank god' thought Kagome.she got up and started to walk towards a hot spring."you have to leave you know..."

"i wouldnt stay here for you.."

"humf!"

"..."was his last response.which isnt really a response but sure.

'damn him! he's the one who made me rolling in this crap in the frist place.i should use this as a chance to escape again."Kagome peered at the hot spring and looked at her reflection.all she saw was a small girl.she looked much like herself just a little smaller."is...is that me when i was younger?"she looked at the relfection a little harder and closer and noticed it wasnt her,it was rin."Rin?""Kagome?"

"what are you doing?"

"looking into a hot spring.."

"well where are you?"

"Rin donno.Rins lost.Rin wanted to play with the butterflies this morning and Sesshoumaru wasnt there.so she went by herself."

"so your lost and Sesshoumaru doesnt know where you are.?"

"yes please save Rin!"

as Rin starts to cry and Kagome replys,"Rin tell me whats around you!"

"umm...i think that i'm by a big cave and its surrounded by flowers."

"ok i'll find Sesshoumaru and i'll tell him that!dont worrie Rin and stay right where you are!"

Kagome runs back to where Sesshoumaru last was and finds him sleeping.'i wonder if i should wake him up...what am i thinking he's been protecting me and been awake all night and day for me and Rin...oh!i forgot about Rin! i have to wake him up!'

Kagome leans down close to Sesshoumaru's face.Then his nose twitches.She just watches his face amazed at his face.so light,pale yet tan in ways and so...'what the hell am i thinking! Rin is in trouble!i have to do whats right...and yet...'

* * *

**cliffie!aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbreathesaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!that was fun...lol any way **

**please review!THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I'LL UPDATE SO FREAKEN REVIEW!**

**please?**

**arent u just DIEING to know what Kagome does?i know you are...dont lie!lol...well u know the plan!**

**shonuff64**


	7. Gone Again,Lost Forever

**arrr...i'm tired!i'm now a proud owner of an Inuyasha shirt!**

**chapter 7:Gone Again,Lost Forever.**

**Disclaimer:i dont own Inuyasha but i just seen him on tv!yay!**

**

* * *

**

Rin was in trouble and Kagome has to wake Sesshoumaru up.she has to hurry because Rin cant survive on her own.

'and yet...'Kagome was thinking to her self when she heard Jaken sturring'crap i better hurry!'Kagome leans closer to Sesshoumaru's face.she couldnt decide to just push him or poke him.

"Sesshoumaru?...wake up."Kagome leans down to him and pokes his perfect face.all he does is flinch.'that really worked...' "Sesshoumaru?...you have to wake up.."kagome gets a little closer so that her breathing could touch his face.poke...poke...push..suddenly his eyes shot open.

"good morning Sesshoumaru.."Sesshoumaru just looks at her if she was crazy then he realized he was sleeping .

"wheres Rin?"

"uhh thats the problem..."

"what?..."

"uhh its kinda hard to explain..but she went wandering off this morning.now shes lost and she told me that she was by a big cave surrounded by flowers."

"she TOLD you?"

"uhh yes i went to go take a bath like u told me and i say her...i know it sounds crazy, but she must of had some kind of connection to me,like she was looking into the hot spring the same time i was."

"Jaken get up!"

"yes my lord."

"Kagome tell me where the spring was."

"um over there."Kagome ,Jaken,and Sesshoumaru go over to where Kagome saw Rin in the springs.

"is this where it was?"asks Jaken.

"yes."

"well then make it work!"shouts Jaken.

"be pacient Jaken!"

Kagome leans down to where she was before and peers into the spring.suddenly Rin's face shows up.

"Kagome!"

"hello Rin i have Sesshoumaru with me and were comming to get you!"

"ok hurry!Rin is scared."

"just hold on Rin."

Sesshoumaru just looks at Kagome like she was crazy,starting to believe that Kagome really was crazy."what?"

"i didnt see or hear any thing, you better not be lieing,or i'll have your head."

"well now it not the time to chop off heads we have to go get Rin!"

The group set out and Sesshoumaru and Jaken were ahead of Kagome.

'i wonder if he was seriouse about chopping my head off..of course he was...hes the lord Sesshoumaru like he had any feelings for me and my life.like he would even bother,yet i'm still curiouse about why he cares for Rin so much and why he never shows feelings or emotions.its not like hes in high school and has a rep or something.its must be the fact that hes a lord and needs to protect his image.'

Sesshoumaru stopped.Kagome didnt know that he did and bumped into him.Kagome got up and brushed herself off.

"what was that for?"

"i hear something.stay here this time."

Sesshoumaru went running off and left kagome and Jaken there.

"just great i'm stuck with a giant toad and nothing to do!"

"oh shut up you whench!"

"make me!"

"you'll wish you hadnt said that!"

and with that the toad thing started to chase Kagome with his staff.

kagome just started to climb a tree and made it about 20 feet above Jaken.Then Sesshoumaru returned with Rin.he set her down.then she fell asleep."Jaken where is Kagome?"

"shes up in that tree my lord."

"Kagome why are you in a tree?"

"that stupied toad chased me up here!"

"Jaken?"

"yes?"

"did you?"

"well you see.."Sesshoumaru just smacked him in the head instead of listening to him babble.

"Kagome do you care to come down?"

"actually, its kinda comfy in here."

"get down here."

"uhh..i cant.i broke the branch i used to get up here."

"well have fun trying to get down."

"huh?your not going to help me?"

"..."was his silent response.

"fine i'll ...find..away.."Kagome tries to get down when she acidentally breaks a branch."AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sesshoumaru runs up to the tree and she falls into his arms.he even moved a little when she hit him.

"um..thanks."

Sesshoumaru let her get down.

'did he just save me? maybe he wasnt going to chop off my head..'

"you still need to take a bath.."

"yeah i know i'm getting tired of the smell of mud. be back later!"

'finally getting away from that Sesshoumaru...'

* * *

**is Kagome going to run away or take a bath like Sesshoumaru said?all in the next chapter!please review!**

**doing:waiting for reviews**

**thinking:about whats going to happen in the next chapter.**

**listening to :drop it like its hot by snoop dogg**

**please review!loveyalls.**

**shonuff64**


	8. Worthless

**hi!whatcha doin? lol well i think i might do my chapter 8:Worthless**

**Disclaimer:i dont own Inuyasha!

* * *

**

"Kouga..."

the whirling wind came up to Inuyasha and the gang.Kouga,the skirt wearing leader of the wolf pack, approched Inuyasha.

"wheres Kagome?"

"she...is missing"said Inuyasha.

"you let her get away!"

"actually Sesshounaru took her..."

"Sesshoumaru?...Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"yeah..."

"why does he want her?"

"we dont know yet!"

"well do you mind if i join you?"

"actually..."Inuyasha gets interupted by Sango,"of course"Inuyasha was in shock.'did Sango just invite Kouga?'Inuyasha and Miroku exchange.looks,confused looks.Miroku whispers to Inuyasha"did she just invite Kouga?"

"uhhhhh..."said Inuyasha still in shock.

"thank you Sango."said Kouga.

"no problem."

"so which way are we headed?"

"umm.,Inuyasha where are we going?"

"to find Kagome..."

"well duh i knew that...i mean where are we headed?do you even know where Sesshoumaru is?"

"of course...umm... hes..uh..."

"you dont know do you?"asks Kouga

"no...but were still looking ok?"

"i should of known that you would let something like this happen to Kagome."

"shut up..."

"lets go.."

as the new gang starts to walk,Inuyasha gets a whiff of Kagome.Inuyasha starts leap off into the forest with Kouga behind him.Inuyasha stops and so does Kouga"so you can smell her too?"

"yes she was here about a day ago."

"Inuyasha?"shouts Sango."dont take off like that!"

soon Sango,Miroku,Kilala,and Shippo catch up."Kagome was here."said Inuyasha while looking at the mud."she tryed to hide her scent...from someone...do you think she was trying to escape from Sesshoumaru?"

"well probably, either that or shes learning bad habits from you Inuyasha."said Kouga.

"poor Kagome..."said Sango starting to tear up.

"its ok Sango,we'll find Kagome and he'll be fine."said Mirkou.

"the problem is she still has her scent covered...so its going to be hard to find."

Kouga and the gang start to walk off back to the road. "we can travel all day and rest in the woods."said Inuyasha

the rest of the gang fallow Inuyasha...until they can find the next clue to where Kagome is.

* * *

**yeah i know short but hey,i have a life too! lol well the next chapter will be about Kagome if u were wondering.**

**chapter9:Pathetic**

**i made these 2 chapters kindawith the same name:Worthless and Pathetic,because they go together itswhats happening atthe same time.**

**shonuff64**


	9. Pathetic

**ug... its raining!its like pouring down the house,and thundering and the weird part...THE SUN IS SHINING!...ok even weirder, it just stopped,weird weather here...maybe i live in a magical place, like never land! EEEKKK! micheal jackson! lol i'm sure ur tired of hearing about my weather,so the ((9th!)) chapter:Pathetic**

**disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha and i cant control the weather here...**

**

* * *

**

**what happened last time:**

Last time, Kagome was going to take a bath,and she finds Rin in the hot spring she was looking in.Kagome learns Rin got lost and now the hard part,Kagome has to wake up Sesshoumaru.she wakes up Sesshoumaru and saves Rin and Seshoumaru tells Kagome to go take a bath. does she do it or keep the mud on and run away?FIND OUT! right...now!

* * *

'if i run away, i might have a chance to get away and find Inuyasha.but if i take a bath,i'll get rid of this smell and Inuyasha can come and find me...plus i'm dieing to know whats in his castle..'after thinking it over Kagome realized Sesshoumaru will come looking for her if she was gone for too long."i'll go with Sesshoumaru at least till Inuyasha comes." 

Kagome looks into the water happy not to see Rin or any other child in there for that matter.She got undressed and hoped in the water.

"man that feels good..."

After an hour of pampering herself by just sitting in a hot spring,Kagome decided to get out and clean her clothes.she cleaned her clothes and went to dry them off, once they were dry,she put them on and headed back to the spot where Sesshoumaru was.

"what took you so long?"said Sesshoumaru obviouly mad that Kagome was gone long.

"well i took a bath and cleaned and dryed my clothes..."

"fine..."

Sesshoumaru started to head on the path and so did Kagome behind Rin and Jaken.Ah Un was left at the castle.Rin tapped the mind wandering Kagome on the leg.

"what is it Rin?"

"Rin was just wondering why Kagome was dressed weird."

"well you see Rin i'm from the future and people in my time dress like this."

"the future?"

"yes,its a long ways away from here..."

"oh.."

After a while of walking Sesshoumaru sniffed the air."Jaken watch Rin."Sesshoumaru sped off and Kagome was trying to control her hair as wind whipped around at the speed Sesshoumaru took off at.

"does he always do that.?"

"yes,Rin likes the feel of the wind!"

"oh...so whats he doing running off like that?"

"he kills demons for Rin so she is safe!"Kagome backs away from Jaken and watches him so he dont look over to see her talking to Rin.

"i see, so do you like living with him?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama? yes! Rin doesnt have a home so Sesshoumaru-sama takes care of her."

"does he ever show you emotions?"

"sometimes,only when he feels like it tho...Rin has tryed to get him to show more emotions but he doesnt want to!"

"wow..."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru came back with some blood on his hands.Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome. it gave her shivers.'i wonder what that was for..'Sesshoumaru turned around and began to walk on the path they were on and he stopped."what is it Lord Sesshoumaru?"said Jaken

"humans are comming.we are going to the woods and we will travel there until we get to my castle."

'the forest?'thought Kagome'why doesnt he just go on the path and pass the humans? and i'm still worried about why he glared at me.it was very rude,i didnt even do anything!maybe he heard me and Rin talking...'

After a while of traveling threw the bush covered forest,Kagome sneezes."are you well?"said Sesshoumaru,still mad at Kagome.

"no i'm fine..."

"well if you get sick i'll have to run you to the castle to get well,instead of walking."

"thats ok i dont think i'm sick."

"well i dont want my servent sick because i kill the sick.."Kagome's eyes widened,breathed in heavly and stopped walking.Sesshoumaru could smell the fear on her."something wrong?"

"your going to kill me if i dont feel well?"

"no, only if you suffer."Rin was ahead of Sesshoumaru and was with Jaken.she was picking flowers and didnt hear there conversation.

Kagome got lost in her thoughts again'woah! did he just **care** for me?lets see...he said if i get sick he'll run me to his castle,then he said if i suffer, he'll kill me...yeah i'll take that as careing.i mean he could just kill me and leave me in a random spot to die but i think he sees Rin in me so he would kill me only if he sees me suffer then he cant stand the sight so he kills me.joy.dieing for love,rather not.i wonder if i should leave a trail behind me so Inuyasha can fallow.yeah.but i dont have my bag so theres nothing he can fallow me by...gotta find something...'

as Kagome silently looks for anything to drop she gets an idea,'...i got it! my hair!i'll petend to be combing my hair with my fingers and leave them in a pile for Inuyasha to find! its brilliant!but crap what if they blow away with the wind?..i'll tie them to a branch so they stay there.'

Kagome was sqeeling inside with glee that she might be found.Sesshoumaru was no longer smelling the fear on her."whats your problem?"

"eh? oh nothing."

"i can tell your happy about something, thougths about getting rescued maybe?well thats not going to happen anytime soon."

"well who says?"

Sesshoumaru shot her the meanest glare ever...

* * *

**ohh that was good dont cha think?well next chapter will hopefully be up soon! please tell me what you think about my endings in my reviews!sometimes(most of the time)i like the cliffies in my chapters because it keeps you reading and i know that you wanna know more!**

**READ Inu5292 's storys!I MEAN IT! YOU WILL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS IF NOT!**

**shonuff64**


	10. And Behind Curtain One

**yeah...i'm tired,and i think i'm going to start another story...but keep this one and honeyham.yes i'll still update but a little less scence school(don don don!)will be starting sept.7th! yes sir e!**

**diclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha but some day i will rule the world...maybe...**

**

* * *

**

**what happened last time:**

the inu-gang comes across Koga and after explaining what happened,he asks to join them,Sango says yes and they start off on there path and Inuyasha and Koga smell Kagome in the mud.Sango is really depressed and Inuyasha decides scence she was in the woods, they will travel threw the woods.

* * *

Sango is an emotional wreck.Inuyasha and Koga are still having there bickering.Miroku longs to touch Sango but he is resisting the urge.Shippo and Kilala are trying to entertain themselfs by playing games in the woods,still keeping up with Inu-gang.all is quiet untill Inuyasha yells out into the woods.

"ouch! what was that for!"

"you keep glaring at me!"said Koga.

"oh will you too stop!"said Sango,"we are trying to find Kagome and you too are no help what-so-ever!"

"well excuse me for bothering you and your search for Kagome but we all are lookin here!"said Inuyasha.

Sango notices Kilala is growling."what is it Kilala?"Kilala transforms and lets Sango get on and they jump off to the sky.

"HEY!COME BACK!"shouts Inuyasha and Koga they go chaseing off after them."why are we always left behind?"asks Shippo.

"i have no idea,come on lets run after them."Shippo jumps on Miroku's shoulders and he runs after everyone else.

"Kilala,what is it?where are we going?"said Sango.Kilala nods her head in the direction they are turning."is that Kikyo?"Kilala nods.

"hey Sango you mind telling us what your cat is doing!"shouts Inuyasha with Koga right behind him.Inuyasha suddenly stops right in his tracks.Koga bumps into him not knowing he stops."hey!"said Koga."well watch were you are going!"said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha,where is Miroku?"said Sango

"uh,hes back there trying to catch up."

"Inuyasha...i've been waiting for you."said Kikyo.

"what is it Kikyo?"said Inuyasha as kind as he can.

"i want you and only you to fallow me."

"hold on! your not leaving Inuyasha!Kagome is still missing!"shouts Koga.

"shut up wolf."said Kikyo,"its Inuyasha's choice if he wants to fallow me or that weak little Kagome."

"Kikyo why do you want me to fallow you?"

"i have something for you."

"well its going to have to wait,Kagome is missing and i have to find her."Koga just stands there a little puzzled.finally his protective scences kick in and he attacks Kikyo.he lunges at her with his foot up ready to kick her.

"you cant distroy me that easily."

"yes i can!"

"KOGA!"shouts Inuyasha."what the hell are you doing!"

"cant you tell you half-breed? shes a puppet from Naraku!"

Inuyasha smelled the air'hes right,she is a puppet.i cant believe i fell for that.Kikyo,he knew that she was my weakness and this is the perfect time for him to toy with my emotions!'Inuyasha getting madder by the second,looks up at Koga fighting Kikyo puppet and watches as she dodges his hits.Kikyo gets out her arrows and fires away."i cant watch this.even if she is a puppet."Inuyasha walks slowly away from the fighting scene and into the woods once more.

Sango watches Inuyasha walking away.'poor Inuyasha,he used to love Kikyo and Naraku distroyed her with toying with Inuyasha's emotions.i wonder if i should go after him.

BAM!Kikyo puppet explodes and Koga walks away from it happy."she had a jewel shard but it took off that way."said Koga

"well Inuyasha's too hurt to look for that today.we should just let him solve his problems later."said Sango.

"he's hurt?that pathetic mutt.were supposed to be looking for Kagome not some dead wench."said Koga.

"yes but he still loves Kikyo thats why he couldnt watch her being distroyed even tho that was a puppet."

"keh..."Koga walks away from the scene of dead puppet and Sango goes over with Kilala to inspect it.'this puppet was made with some of Kikyo's hair.she was near by.'

a mystery figure is watching from a tree,scent hidden and hiding in the leaves,watches the scene below.'that girl knows my hair was in that puppet.she will soon tell the others.i must stop that...'

Suddenly Miroku comes out of now where with Shippo on his shoulder.

"what'd i miss?"

* * *

**hehe...stupied Miroku.lol..but ya gotta love his perverted acts because they are so funny!anyways,the next chapter will be allllllllllllllllllllllllll about Kagome and Sesshoumaru and hopefully they will make it to the castle...or will they?is Kagome going to escape again?maybe Kikyo will get Sango.oh no!read on for next time!**

**READ Inu5292 's storys!they are verrrrryyy good! **

**well thats all for now...i'm hopeing to make this story really llong and with maybe a sequil,or however ya spell that..lol..**

**ja ne!**

**shonuff64**


	11. Finally There

**hey guess what?i have to babysit 12 hours a day and thats REALLY cutting into my time,but i'm getting things done for school too!like waxing my eyebrows(yes..painful) cutting and dyeing my hair...stuff like that.but i doubt u care about that..lol..Inuyasha was just on.lol again.this chapter will be about Kagome and Sesshoumaru.and if u didnt notice,i do a chapter about them then the inu-gang but i'll do less of the inu-gang...so u are happy or what?review and tell me about that...**

**

* * *

**

**what happened in the last chapter:(with Kagome and Sesshoumaru)**

Kagome takes a bath and when she comes back,Sesshoumaru was mad.then he takes off to kill a demon and this gives Kagome a chance to talk to Rin.when Sesshoumaru returns,he looks mad.he decides to trvel in the woods until they get to the castle and Sesshoumaru tells Kagome what will happen if she gets sick.Kagome still wants to be found by Inuyasha and decides to drop hair for them to find and uses it as a trail.Sesshoumaru notices that she was happy and,well lets just say he wasnt the happiest at that moment.

* * *

"i can tell your happy about something, thougths about getting rescued maybe?well thats not going to happen anytime soon."

"well who says?"

Sesshoumaru shot her the meanest glare ever...

'what was that for...i really dont feel safe anymore.hes going to kill me in my sleep!EKK!no he wouldnt do that...still that was a death glare.'

Sesshoumaru turned forward and started to walk on the woods path.

'that girl...she's planning to escape.'

Rin was over playing by some flowers.Jaken was swinging his staff.Sesshoumaru was glaring at the sky looking for an answer to an unasked question.Kagome was still thinking about escaping and find Inuyasha.'what will i do in the mean time?Sesshoumaru is so boring i dont know how the hell i'm going to live with him..'Kagome sighed."are we there yet?"

"about an hour from now we will be there."replied Sesshoumaru.

"is there anything to do in the mean time?"

"play with Rin."Rin was overjoyed."YAY! you can come play with Rin!"

"uh..ok."

"Rin will pick flowers with you."Rin ran over to a field next to the woods.Kagome ran after her trying to catch up.'man she runs fast.'After running for 5 mins picking flowers and talking about them,they returned to Sesshouamru and Jaken."SESSHOUMARU!i picked some flowers for you!"screamed Rin even tho she was right next to Seshsoumaru.Kagome watched Rin hand the flowers to him and he just stared."go give them to Jaken."

"ok Sesshoumaru-sama."Rin slowly walked away from him and over to Jaken."JAKEN!i picked some flowers for you!"Kagome giggled a little because Jaken knew that Sesshoumaru told her to give them to him.Rin had picked such pretty flowers expacially for Sesshoumaru.she watched her examine each blue one to make sure it had all its petals.when he turned her down,Kagome felt kinda bad for Rin because she took time on those flowers to waste them on that toad thing,Jaken.

About an hour later a huge,bueatyful castle was standing tall on a hill.Kagome looked at it in aw.she had never seen something that big and pretty.it had a million windows and balconys everywhere. no guards where found,to Kagome's surprise.she thought he would have some scince hes the lord and all.'i wonder if my room is going to have a balcony.'

"Kagome are you comming?"asked Rin.Kagome was too busy looking at the castle too see they were by the front doors,really,really big doors.

"yeah."

Kagome ran over to Rin and the gang and walked in the big doors.she was still amazed about what was outside and was finding the inside even more better.piantings of landscapes where everywhere."uh Sesshoumaru? wheres my room?"

"Jaken will show you."Jaken ran over to Kagome and started to walk up some stairs and Kagome ran after him."how will i know the way back down?"

"shut up whench!you are a maid and you will soon memarize the castle..."

"MEMARIZE?"

"yes the whole castle."

Kagome was already tried.about a few mins later Jaken stopped."here is your room.you are to were the kimonos in the closet."Jaken wallked away and Kagome stared at the door.she slowly opened the door.she almost fainted when she saw her room.there was a huge window doors leading outside on to a ...yes, balcony."yay!"Kagome was overjoyed with her room.there was a bed in the corner and a desk with a chair on he other side.a small closet,the same size as her one at home,was next to the desk.she ran over to her closet.a kimono was inside.Kagome looked at the beautyful kimono.it was read with yellowdesigns on it.also the sleeves were lined with yellow.she undressed and put her kimono on.it fit great."this is so pretty!"once she investagated her room,she decided to serach the rest of the castle.'well if i'm going to have to memarize it,mide as well startnow..'

"Kagome!"Rin can running to Kagome and jumped on her."hello Rin..ouch.."Rin climbed down."Sesshoumaru-sama said for you to go to the diningroom when your dressed and scince you are then lets go!"Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled,practically dragging her, to the dining room. there was a big table and noone was there except fora girl about 25 and was dressed similar to Kagome."i see youwork here."said the girl."um..kinda."

"well Sesshoumaru took me when i was about Rin's age and i had to live here as a maid.he had no reguards to me and my family's safty.he left them behind and took me to work here."

"thats terrible!"

"yes but i really had no choice."

"still thats sosad and careles that he would do that."

"he cared for me once and then realzed he was and started to hit me when i did something wrong."

"hit you!"

suddenly Sesshoumaru came up form no where.he glared his death glare at her.he looked like he meant it...

* * *

**ohhh!cliffie was a good one! yes it was...its 2:09 AM and i'm friggin tried so i am.going.to.bed...so tried ug!triedness i getting the better of me.Zzzzzzzz**

**(talks in sleep)**

**review dammit...read Inu5292 's story...review...zzzz**

**shonuff64**


	12. Mind Control

**my foot hurts!i just tripped and the skin tore!OUCH!i'm ready to write!oh and just a message:judy,write back to me!**

**ok that is all i have to say so here is chapter 12:Mind Control(sorry about the two different emails but i forgot i named this chapter mind control and i named it mariko's pain...hehe...opps!)**

**Disclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha.**

**on yeah and this is not a Inuyasha/Sango story..just so you kno...**

**

* * *

**

**What happened last time:**

they finally reach the castle and Jaken shows Kagome her room.When Kagome gets to her room she is overjoyed by the view.she changes and Rin tells her to come to the dining room.once she gets there,a woman about 25 is there.Kagome chats with her and finds out she is a maid too and tells her about how she got here and what Sesshoumaru did.

* * *

"hit you!" 

suddenly Sesshoumaru came up from no where.he glared his death glare at her.he looked like he meant it...

"i see you have meet my other maid.i did not tell you about her."

"why didnt you?"asks Kagome.

"thats not important right now. you need to go to the kitchen and prepare dinner with her."tells Kagome while looking at the other maid when he finished.

"come on Kagome and i will show you the kitchen."said the other maid.(yes i will tell you her name later)

Kagome fallowed her to a room filled with dished and cups every where."so whats your name?"asks Kagome.

"my name is Mariko."

"oh so what are we cooking?."

"that."Mariko points to some live chicken in a cage.

"uhhh so we have to kill them?"Kagome was grossed outby the idea.

"yup."Mariko goes over to the chickens and pulls one out of the cage.Kagome walks over to her and the crazy chicken.Mariko grabs a butcher knife and lifts it up."oh god i'm going to barf."

"well then go over to the breads and put butter on them."

-----X

'that wench seemed scared by the thought of me hitting the other girl.'thought Sesshoumaru.'little does she know Naraku had her tranced...'

_flash back:_

_"Mariko! where are you!"_

_"i'm over here!"shouts a childs voice."over by the old guest room!"_

_Sesshoumaru jumps over to the old guest room.Naraku jumps down from the ceiling.he was aiming to kick Sesshoumaru in the back when he was going after Mariko."die Sesshoumaru!"_

_"not in your life!"Sesshoumaru grabs Mariko and jumps to the side just missing him.Naraku fails to hit him and blasts a hole in the wall.Kagura uses her wind powers to create a storm of wind,rain, clouds, and thunder.'just great...'thought Sesshoumaru'thats getting in my castle and there planning to take Mariko'_

_"you cant escape Sesshoumaru!"said Kagura.Sesshoumaru took Mariko into the guestroom and locked the door. Naraku went overto the door and pounded on it"let me in you coward!"Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red.he put Mariko into the closet. "stay here."Sesshoumaru said to Mariko.she nodded her head._

_Sesshoumaru unlocks the door and Naraku tackles him.Sesshoumaru picks him up and throws him at his balcony window,and it smashes and he goes rolling out of the guest room.Sesshoumaru goes out and attacks Naraku.Naraku throws him back into the room and they fight in there.'i hope Sesshoumaru's ok.'thought Mariko.Sesshoumaru uses his claws to stab Naraku in the arm."useing claws are we?"Naraku grabs Sesshoumaru's shoulders and uses his claws to draw blood.They are now pushing on each other with equal force.Sesshoumaru lets go with one arm and digs a huge gash in Naraku's stomach.rain is pouring in from the balcony.Mariko is worried sick and Naraku is flung on the ground and now is bleeding really bad.it gets over everything.the walls,bed,doors,and the closet.Mariko inhaled.it smelled of heavey blood.she couldnt hold it in anymore.she barfed all over the closet floor.Naraku glared at the door.Seshoumaru looked at the door to then at Naraku.he knew what was going to happen next.Naraku sprang for the closet and opened it Sesshoumaru pushed him out of the way and let Mariko out._

_"hurry! run!"Said Sesshoumaru._

_Mariko pounces out of the closet and looks into Sesshoumaru's eyes.they were filled with anger and fear,angry at Naraku and fear that Mariko was in danger.Sesshoumaru grabbed Mariko and tryed to help her out safly and Naraku gets up and jumps on Sesshoumaru,making him land on Mariko.Sesshoumaru gets up at least afoot,just enough for Mariko to escape she ran towards the door and Naraku shoots out a web that controls Mariko.Sesshoumaru lifts his hands up to his face and springs up,which makes Naraku fall over.Sesshoumaru looks down at Naraku.He raises his hand and his claws start to glow."i wouldnt do that if i were you..."_

_"why not?"said Sesshoumaru.Naraku nods in the direction where Mariko is.Sesshouamru looks over that way and sees Mariko and the web."if you attack me,she dies"_

_Sesshoumaru lowers his claws and Naraku stands up."good boy."_

_'thats it!'thought Sesshoumaru.He jumps on Naraku and bites the web and it brakes.Kagura goes down to Naraku and she gets something from him.Sesshouamru tries to run over to Mariko but naraku uses his web again and pulls him back.he turns him around and watches as Kagura puts something on Mariko."shes now under my spell..."(to be continued)_

"Sesshoumaru are you going to eat with us?"asks Rin.

"no Rin go find Jaken and tell him to eat with you."said Sesshoumaru"i have to go think"

"ok Sesshoumaru-sama!"

* * *

**ohhh how was that! hehe...next time is the rest of the flashback and Kagome learns Mariko's cooking.**

**chapter 13:The Spell That Started It All.**

**nifty...lol...oh yeah,cassie1:is that an insult or a compliment?**

**well i have to go get more bandages because my foot is bleeding again...bye!**

**shonuff64**


	13. The Spell That Started It All

hey guys/girls whoevers reading! i've noticed that i have 5126 people who have looked at my story...so why dont i have 5126 reviews?its time to start reviewing! REVIEW! do it or else! skool starts sept 7 and i wont even be on the computer till like sunday or whatever...but if you review more...I"LL UPDATE MORE! geez is it that hard to do that?(sighs) apparently...at least i have 101, yes 101! reviews!yay for me!(does victory dance)to the windows to the walls!seriously i'm danceing to that song right...now.lol...i'm sure u want to read the story now so i'll stop this.

**ok now.**

**no now.**

**

* * *

**

**what happened last time:**

Kagome goes into the kitchen with Mariko and prepares food.Sesshoumaru gets lost in his thoughts and there about Mariko and what really happened.she was really mind controlled.she forgot that Sesshoumaru cared for her when she was young.it was all Naraku and Kagura's fault shes like that.

* * *

"ok Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

Sesshoumaru went to his room.he could hear what everyone in the house was saying.

Kagome,"ewww how can you do that with the blood everywhere?"

Mariko,"i'm used to it..."

Rin,"JAKEN!"

Jaken,"i'm comming Rin be qiute!"

He was used to Rin and Mariko talking but Kagomes voice was something new to listen to."GROSS!"shouted Kagome from the kitchen.

------------X

"its just a chicken head.."said Mariko.

"yeah, a dead chicken head!"yelled back Kagome still grossed out.

"just put it in the garbage pile over there!"

"you want me to...TOUCH THAT THING!"

"umm..yes"

"but...its covered in blood!"

"so just toss it then!"

"fine...ewewewewewewew!"Kagome grabbed the chicken head and tossed in up in the air and it landed on the floor next to the pile."close enough..."Mariko picked up the headless chicken and set it over on a table."Kagome i need your help."

"doing what?"

"this."Mariko reached her hand in the hole where the head used to be and pulled out some guts.Kagome shuttered and said"thats it..."she turned around and found a bucket and barfed.

"now thats gross."said Mariko.

----------X

Sesshouamru walked out on his balcony.'i wonder how long it will take my half-breed brother to come here..'the sun was starting to set.'he can really be so pathetic to not come at all and face me.'

Sesshoumaru heard some small foot steps comming.'Rin..'

Rin knocked on his door."SESSHOMARU!"he walked over to his door and opened it.

"what is it Rin?"

"Jaken said to tell you that Kagome-chan was getting sick."

"yes i know.,tell Jaken that once dinner is done she can go to her room to rest."

"ok Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin skipped out his room and down the hall.

-------X

'i cant believe i'm going to do this!'Kagome reached out and into the headless chicken.she grabbed a handful of guts.she shuttered at the thought of what she was going to see.

"yuck yuck yuck..."Kagome pulled out the guts and set them down.

"good now to clean it and pluck the feathers."Mariko set the chicken in a bucket of water.the blood spread fast.Kagome reached her hand down to help bathe the dead chicken.

"we have to save the feathers because i use them."

"ok."Kagome nodded and set the chicken out on the other side of the table.she began to pluck the hell out of the chicken.she put al the feathers next to her.

"now for the stuffing..."

---------X

_the rest of the flash back:_

_'thats it!'thought Sesshoumaru.He jumps on Naraku and bites the web and it brakes.Kagura goes down to Naraku and she gets something from him.Sesshouamru tries to run over to Mariko but naraku uses his web again and pulls him back.he turns him around and watches as Kagura puts something on Mariko."shes now under my spell..."Naraku laughed at the thought of Sesshoumaru's face.'no how could i let this happen!'_

_Mariko turns around to see Sesshoumaru and her face was as blank as still water.Sesshoumaru was sad but the anger was starting to over come it.his eyes were as red as they possibly could go.he turned around and faced Naraku he broke his web and attacked him.Kagura said a few words and Mariko shot up to the ceiling and attacked Sesshoumaru.he thought it was Naraku and simply pushed her off and she flew into the wall with a thud.Naraku glared at Sesshomaru."i'm not your enemy right now,she is."Sesshoumaru was confused and looked over his shoulder.he realized what the lump on the floor was."Mariko..."he barily whispered._

_Sesshoumaru ran over to her.he picked her up and held her close.he felt so low.Mariko's eyes opened."Sesshoumaru..."she said.suddenly she had Naraku's powers and stabbed him with a long spider leg.Sesshoumaru was hit at his weakest state.(i had to wreck the happy moment)Naraku chuckled.Kagura kinda looked sad that Sesshoumaru was hit.but what did she care anyways?Sesshoumaru was flung across the room the rain was washing the blood down to his feet."pathetic that your are weaked so low."_

_"not qiute..."_

_Sesshoumaru got up,covered with blood head to toe.he grabbed Naraku and punched him so hard he was out.he threw him at Kagura.her eyes grew wide.Naraku came flying at her and hit her and she stuck him on her feather.she flew away._

_Sesshoumaru looked at Mariko.she was still tranced.Sesshoumaru was remembering where Kagura had put the mind controlling device in her."her neck.."he said.he came after Mariko hopeing she wont dodge him."Mariko ,dont move!"he jumped behind her and she moved away using spider legs to carrie her.'this is going to be harder than i thought.'_

_he used his energy whip and started to run at her.he swong it at her.it took out the legs and before she could grow new ones,he pulled out the device.she fell down__ to__the ground.he picked her up.'shes knocked out.'he looked around the room.blood everywhere.the rain was still pouring in.glass shattered on the ground.a nasty vision. blood covered walls cieling and some out on the balcony._

_he carried her to her room.'she lost her memorie.now she wouldnt remember anything except me hitting her because that the last thing she saw...before she passed out._

_-end flashback-_

Sesshoumaru watched the sun's last moments on earth this day.soon it was dark.'i wonder if there done making dinner.its not like i was going to eat anything any way..'

-----X

"do you think its done yet?"asked Kagome.

"i think so.i'll check."Mariko grabbed a cloth and reached in the old style oven that has a fire under neath the food with bars separating them."yes its done!"

"finally! now i'll get the others and you can finish the salad."

"ok Kagome."

Kagome walked out of the kitchen and saw Rin playing/tourchering him."umm...dinners ready."

Mariko came out with the big chicken on a silver plate.she set it on a huge table covered with a white sheet.Kagome set up the plate and silverware."uh Rin did u go get Sesshoumaru?"

"yeah Sesshoumaru-sama said if Kagome was sick she could go to her room after making dinner."

"that great but what about eating?"

"Sesshoumaru doesnt really eat much"said Mariko.

"oh i see... welll i'm going to try and find my room now!"

"arent you hungry?"asked Mariko.

"no not really...i'll see you tomarrow..bye!"

* * *

**i cut my hand by accident and now theres a cut from me falling out of a tree...every time i type...i look at it...and its very disterbing...**

**wow it doesnt look long but trust me...it has over 1200 words! thats more than i've ever wrote...lol...well i have a few comments to my mystery readers that dont review:REVIEW!**

**a word to my reviewers:**

**Cassie1:i'm glad u liked my reviews!i wrote some more for you .DANCE!lol**

**Kandy42:i'm sorrry u dont like the past...its the last of it for today...hopefully...**

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu:thanks:D**

**SexySesshomaru52:oh CAN IT! u smelly poop head!lol...i know...i'm dumb but i'm proud!by the way i was at ur house yesterday anmd u didnt rip my fingers off...**

**darkpriestressofhell:morEWEW! lol...u make me laugh.**

**Tracy Johnson:i'm glad u like it!(smiles for no apparent reason...RANDOM!)MUHAHAHA!**

**and thats it! ha...not really i'll keep blabbering...blah blah blah blah!ha! **

**Ja ne,**

**shonuff64**


	14. The Beat Goes On,Dance To It

**RANDOM!(hits judy over the head)MUHAHAHA i happen to be hyper and sugar hugh which means the same thing...so skool starts soon and i hate it already because poeple i dont really like will be in my class.yeah it sucks to be me! not really the only bad part about my life is i cant rasie my eye brows...pity me..lol..**

**chapter 14:Beat Goes On,Dance To It**

**hey i realized this chapter name is WEIRD! but i'm listening to loud music and i felt like writeing dance becasue thats what i feel like doing!(dances)oh now who's line is it anyway is on!yeah good show...on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**what happened last time:**

Sesshouamru goes to his room.Kagome cooks with Mariko.chickens die.Sesshouamru finishes his flashback.Kagome decides to hit the hay.but can she find her room?

* * *

'oh no i forgot where my room was!' thought Kagome.'stupied Sesshomaru why did he HAVE to kidnapp me?stupied poop head.'Kagome smirked at her great comeback to herself.she kept walking past many doors."where is it where is it?"she said out loud.she walked past a window and looked out.it was night.i wonder what Inuyashas doing right now. 

-------X

"dammit Inuyasha! slow down!"shouted Sango as her and Kilala and Miroku dodged the upcomming trees that almosted apperared from now where.

"not until we make it to the castle!"he shouted back.

"will he ever stop?"asked Sango to Miroku.

"i have no idea..."he replied.

"Inuyasha! can we at least rest for tonight?"begged Sango.

"FINE! but the first thing in the morning we leave again!"Inuyasha stopped and so did Kilala when they caught up.Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and spyed on Miroku and Sango.Koga was so tired he passed out but he tryed to stay up and...it didnt work**(remember Koga joined there group until they found Kags?)**Kilala was laying down by Shippo like usual.Inuyasha fell asleep,well forced himself,because he knew that he was going to find Sesshoumaru tommarrow.

(Inuyasha's dream)

she turned into...the meanest demon ever.her eyes were red,and she turned into a big freaky neko demon.first she attacked Sesshomaru who was tackled by Kagome.she quickly killed him even tho he put up a hard fight.then she glared over at Inuyasha.his spell finally wore off now that Sesshomaru was dead.

"Kagome! its the real me! Inuyasha!"

"not a chance..."she said.

Kagome ran toward Inuyasha.she stabbed him right in the heart.he fell to the ground Kagomes eyes turned there normal color and she shrung back to normal size.she untied her family.Inuyasha struggled up.

"Kagome..."

(end Inuyasha's dream)

----------X

'i wonder if i can even find my room tonight! ugg why did this castle have to be so big?'

Kagome ran up to a room at the end of the hall way.".i wonder if this is it..."said Kagome as she opened her door.

the room looked similar but it had different markings and was smaller.she looked around

"desk,bed,balcony...nothing interesting..."then something caught Kagomes eyes."it that a..."Kagome got closer to the mark."yes it is!"she began to pull on the walls paint."wow i didnt think it would come off this easily..."the paint tore right off like wall paper."very badly painted..."she continued to rip off the paint.she saw a huge red/brownish splatter on the wall.Kagome gasped.thoughts were running threw her head like wild fire.she then realized that the balcony doors were wooden not glass like the rest of them.

she walked over to the doors and opened them.all the other balconys were white.this one was stained red.Kagome was staring like she just saw Sesshomaru smile.yeah very surprised.it was like Sesshomaru got in a fight with someone.and it was a hard battle.Kagome closed the doors behind her to make sure no one heard her start to cry.

--------X

'she went this way...i can smell her scent.'thought Sesshomaru.

he was walking his normal pace up to the opened door at the end of the hall way.he peered inside.Kagome wasnt there.but he heard her'that whech! she tore up the paint!'thought Sesshomaru.he walked over to the wooden doors.he threw them open.he was mad but when he looked at Kagome's sad crying face.he felt...sad?Kagome looked up at him,still tearing."whats a matter with you?"he asked still keeping his emotionless face.

"what happened here?"she asked completely changeing the subject.

"its...nothing..."

"but you have to tell me! i feel so sad and i dont know why!"

"you must be tired,i will show you your room.i will explain it tomarrow."

Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes.Sesshomaru turned around and walked out.'he must be hinding something important...'

she fallowed him out of the room.she looked around once more before leaving.

'she must of really wanted to now what happened to just cry about it.'

'he had a fight...maybe?'

'should i tell her the real story?'Sesshomaru asked himself in his thoughts.'its not really that big...'

he lead Kagome down another long hall way.he stopped at the door and opened it for her."we will talk tomarrow...dont worry about it..."

Kagome nodded and silently walked passed him.Sesshomaru was kindof surprised that she didnt say anything."good night."said Sesshomaru before he slowly closed the door.Kagome was still walking towards her bed when she heard the door shut.she closed her eyes and tears fell from them.she turned around and walked towards the door.she opened it.Sesshomaru was still walking away.she began to run towards him.he turned around.she ran into him crying.she grabbed his kimono and slammed herface into his abs."please dont leave me alone in there!" she said.

Sesshomaru was shocked'did she just run into me?'he thought.

"would you like to sleep in Mariko's room?"he offered.

"yes..."she managed to say.Kagome realized that she was still holding his kimono."sorry..."she said.Sesshomaru picked her up and held her bridal style.he walked towards another hallway.

he turned to face a door."is this it?"asked Kagome.Sesshomaru nodded.he set her down and knocked on the door.Mariko opened it and was surprised to see Kagome crying and Sesshomaru behind her.

"Kagome wants to stay with you for tonight."said Sesshomaru.Mariko bowed.

"yes lord Sesshomaru."said Mariko.

Mariko let in Kagome.Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away.Kagome looked at him and said " thank you..."

Sesshomaru stopped waking and said"your welcome."he continued to walk away.Kagome sighed and walked back in the room.

"thank you Mariko for letting me stay."

"its no problem but if i said no,which i wouldnt of,Sesshomaru would of killed me..."

"i'm sorry but i seen this room..."

* * *

**well thats all for now...lol...its LATE! 1:08am accually...and i'm listening to the dumbest song ever! ugggg...older brothers...theythink they now every thing...no effence to all the older brothers out there reading!sorry...but i'll make it more spacific:MY older brother is annoying!lol...**

**i will respond to the last 10 reviewers:**

**Kandy42:i'll make Naraku die just for you...but that will be later!lol...**

**kmkoolj2010:thank you for likeing my story so much!**

**SaM:lol i now the chicken part was gross but oh well...i mean it makes u wanna become a veggietarian...lol**

**SexySesshomaru52:you...are strange.but i still like ur reviews!(even tho i am accident prone!)hehe**

**Kari Knoko"thank u!love the review!**

**Cassie1:thats ok i wont really put much flash backs of her in anymore...hopefully : O...lol...**

**darkpriestressofhell:lol...you WrITe KoOl...ThATs FuN!lol...**

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu:WOOT!some one like my story...lol...**

**Tracy Johnson:nice to hear from you sometimes...lol...theres a frog on tv and it scares me...(hides)**

**Kagamoesiun:yes...cool name! hehe...**

**well thats all of them!(the last 10 different people.)lol...review and i'll respond!**

**review please: )**

**shonuff64**


	15. Listen To Your Heart

**hey i have a party to go to today so hopefully i can get this chapter up before then...lol.i almost got in a fight with this dude at the races.yeah he was given the birdie to my cuz because she won and i was ready to deck him.i had 3 chances but i'm saven that till next weekend...that dude is going to get hurt...lol...and for the people that were wondering,i am a chick.not dude.lol...and i'm strong enough to stick up for myself so i do and get in fights,but its fun to do that...soo.on with my chapter 15! yes i made it to chapter 15! and with 119 reviews!yesssssss( says that in napolien dynamite style)lol...**

**chapter 15:(i didnt think of a name yet!...hehe..)**

* * *

**what happened last time:**

Kagome gets lost.Inuyasha gets a few paragraphs.he has a dream.Back with Kagome,she finds the old guest room and scrapes off the paint.she goes out to the balcony and finds out about the blood out there...Sesshomaru finds her and take her to her room.she doesnt wanna be left alone.he takes her to Mariko's room.Kagome tells Mariko about the room.

* * *

the sun wasrising.Kagome woke up first.Mariko was still dreaming.'i should just cook by my self.'thought Kagome.'Mariko works too much i can tell by her eyes.'Kagome got up and walked out of the room and shut the door very qiuetly.it was still kinda dark.Kagome lit a candle and waked to the kitchen.'dont get lost dont get lost...'she hoped. 

Kagome walked into the kitchen."i wonder where the eggs are..."Kagome paced around the kitchen looking in cabnets and drawers."ah ha..."Kagome opened the cage and found lots of eggs."i'll make 10 of them..."

Kagome found a pan.she started a fire over the 'stove' and put the pan above it.she cracked the eggs and used a fork to make them scrambled."i hope they like scrambled eggs..."she let them fry for a while and then mixed them around.when she was done,she lifted the pan out of the stove and put some out on the plates.she set one for everyone.she walked out of the kitchen and set the plates out on the tables.she went back in and made her self a plate and one for Mariko.they had a smaller table in the kitchen and she put hers and Mariko's on that one.

Mariko walked in."hello Kagome!"

"hey Mariko."

"you made breakfast?"

"yup."

"ok...these are eggs right?"

"yes...why?"

"umm. there all broken and stuff..."

"there scrambled eggs Mariko."

"oh..."

Mariko sat down by Kagome and the started to eat."so when does Sesshomaru come down for breakfast?"

"whenever he smells it."

"well i set his plate out on the table...where you set it yesterday."

"alright thats fine.he just sits at the end of the table and only eats half his meal."

"why is that?"

"incase he has to run off to kill someone or something."

"has he ever done that before?"

"yes..."

Sesshomaru woke up half an hour later than Mariko.'i wonder if i should tell her that...why not?'he thought.he smelled the air.'eggs?'he walked out of his room and down the stairs.he looked at the table and saw that noone was there.Rin's and Jaken's plate asnt beentouched.'they must be sleeping..'He sat down and started to eat.his ear twitched.Jaken was behind him."good morning my lord.do you want me to go wake up Rin?"

"yes."

Jaken's little feet when back up the stairs and turned to Rins wing.Sesshomaru heard Kagome's and Mariko's conversation."so back in your time you have a phone?"

"yeah you can talk to people on the other side of it."

"and a radio?"

"yes..it plays music.,if i had got the chance to bring my bag you could hear it..but i left that behind..."

"oh."

Sesshomaru stopped eating and when out to the garden.Kagome finished eating and put away her dish."Mariko could you take care of the dishes?i'm going for a walk."

"sure! have fun! and thanks for makeing breakfast."

"no problem."

Kagome walked out of the kitchen and into the other side of the garden.Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts to hear her anyway.Kagome was too far on the other side to see him.it was a big garden.Kagome decided to sing.**(this is DHT's lyrics-listen to your heart the one with just the piano Not the one with the fast pase.)**

_-I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.-_

Sesshomaru heard a faint voice.he turned around and walked toward where the voice was comming from.he walked past roses and the dew made them shine like silver.when he saw Kagome he thought she was an angel becasue she sang so bueatifully.he hind he hid behind a big pole so she wouldnt stop singing.

_-Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.-_

Kagome sat there in silence.

"where did you learn that song?"he asked.

Kagome gasped.she stood up and turned around to find Sesshomaru standing behind her."its a song from my time."

"its...very nice."

"thank you."Kagome blushed then turned around to make sure Sesshomaru didnt see.' i think i am blushing!oh crap i am!' Kagome got even more red.she decided not to turn around and just walk away.Sesshomaru was a little puzzled.'did she just blush?all i did was compliment her.wait why is she walking away? well she can walk away if she wants to i guess,i'm not going to stop her today...'

* * *

**how was it?review to tell me!oh yeah, also in your review tell me what you think should happen next in the story.i have an idea of it but not qiute sure yet.so feel free to click that review thing at the bottem!and tell me your ideas!oh and if your wondering: i didnt finish this before that party cuz that was yesterday...lol..**

**reviewers:**

**Tracy Johnson:yes frog.i'm the stupid person that scares you...lol..chick.not boy.**

**Cassie1:sorry but the room wasnt in this chapter!it might be in the next or just forgotten...lol.**

**Kougafan4eva:thanks for the review!i am updating right now so yeah.lol...my story is pretty!woo hoo!**

**SexySesshomaru52:i told u i'm going to get my revenge!(attacks you with green giant)PERISH UNDER GREEN BEANS!(and some random yellow ones)**

**Katana no Mizu Ryuu:i can tell...lol**

**darkpriestresslof hell:i puta space in ur name by accident.oh well.party at my dog house!lol**

**Kandy42:in order to ur questions:who nows...no...maybe both!dundundun..read to find out!today...right now..**

**kmkoolj2010:i kno i have no time to wait!**

**Kage Bi Koori:ur welcome : )**

**well thats done and i'm going outside to die...lol...EW! you kno what i just realized!this is the LAST day before skool starts!I'M GOING TO DIE!(dies)(comes back to life)REVIEW!or perish like SexySesshomaru52!muhahahaha!(dies..again)**

**only your reviews can save me!**

**shonuff64**


	16. Work Try Then Repeat

**just one more day...then i get to FIGHT! yes...i should do my tea bo tonight...because i might be in a fight at skool tomarrow and i most likly will be in a fight at the races!skool just started and my friend might have a date to home comming tomarrow! but homecomming isnt till like...a few months away...yeah.i'm eating M&MS right now...eh.i only have 127 reviews! wheres the rest?lol...well u said u "liked" my story...SO REVIEW!rrrrr...this message was sent to no one in piticular.or how ever u spell it...yeah.and i'd like to give a shout out to all the people who are being affected by hurricane Katrina!oh yeah.and i donated to them!you can help donate too!so do it!for the kids!**

**on with chapter 16!(yes 16 i made it to chapter 16!):Work Try Then Repeat.(like shampoo..lol)**

* * *

**what happened last time:**

Kagome makes eggs.Sesshomaru evesdrops.Kagome goes to the garden and starts to sing.Sesshomaru over hears.he compliments her.Kagome blushes and walks away from him and hes confused.he thought that he wasnt going to stop her today.now that Kagome is a maid she has to do the clean and even pick up Rin's toys.all the works.can she handle it?

* * *

Kagome ran inside the castle without looking behind her.'stupid Kagome how could you blush?i mean its not like a like him...'Kagome stopped dead in her tracks."naw..."she shook her head and continued her walk to the castle.once she got inside her blush finally faided."i wonder where Mariko is.."she thought out loud. 

"i'm over here!"someone answered.

"Mariko?"

"yeah...who were you expecting?"

"oh no one...i mean except for you..i mean i was looking for you."

"oh."

"what are you doing and where are you?"

"i'm over here!"Kagome fallowed Mariko's voice and it lead her to a study room."wow lots of books..."Kagome said.

"i know tell me about it!"Kagome jumped."Mariko! where are you?"she asked.then she looked up.

"hello Kagome."Mariko climbed a ladder and was dusting the shelves.dust fell on the floor every where she had dusted before.(that rymes)

"you can help me...grab that ladder over there and help me dust.there should be a duster over there by the ladder.that was the old maids' stuff."

"oh i see..."

Kagome walked over to the ladder.a feather duster was on it.she picked it up and started to climb the ladder.she was reading the titles of the books."history of the king.dumb.poems?boring.are any of these good?"

"no not really but there are some good novels."

"these is boring how can you stand doing this?"

"i'm used to doing this every week."

"i'm sorry for you."

"yes but i'm even more sorry for you..."Kagome ignored her last statment.she was done dusting that section of books.'i wonder if i rock this i can move it...i seen it on tv once.'Kagome started to rock the ladder to move it over.Mariko heard the noise then looked over her shoulder.once she saw what Kagome was doing she yelled"Kagome!DONT!YOU'LL GET HURT!"

Kagome rocked a little more thensomethingpushed it too far.she started to tip off the ladder."AHHHH!"Kagome fell from the 20 foot ladder.(yes i kno big...lol)she had her eyes open.she looked at the ladder as she fell.then she noticed something.she was falling so fast she saw some words written on the ladder that you could only see going that fast.Kagome read them.'wait for your lover,dont run.work hard.or perish.'

Sesshomaru was in his room.he heard Kagome's scream.he got up and ran his fastest to her voice.Kagome was 5 feet from the ground.'i'm going to die i just know it.'she closed her eyes.she was expecting a hard hit.instead.soft?Kagome opened her eyes.she was in something fluffy.she looked up."Sesshomaru?"she had landed on his fluffy thing.'wow this is comfy.'

"umm..thanks."

"why were you falling in the first place?"said Sesshomaru.

"i was rocking the ladder...and then something happened.something i didnt do."

"go on..."

"i donno what happened! i just fell i guess."

"so thats it?"

"yeah.."

"well try not to do it again..."

"ok."Kagome started to blush.'no!dont blush!'Kagome was concentrating about not blushing and didnt realize that Sesshomaru was looking at her.she looked at him.blush."you can put me down now..."more blush.Sesshomaru's blush was as red as a something not really red.just very light.barly noticeable.Kagome saw it tho.Mariko was just staring at her and Sesshomaru."right."said Sesshomaru.he set her down and let her finish her job.Sesshomaru turned around to walk away.Kagome turned around.Sesshomaru started to walk.Kagome whispered"i saw that."so only Sesshomaru could hear her.he stopped walking and shook his head.he continued to walk away.Kagome peered over her shoulder and smirked.

"what was that about?"asked Mariko.

"nothing..."

"oh come on!"

"all i did was fall!"

"i saw a little more than that..."Mariko smiled."you like him dont you?"

Kagome blushed again."NO!"Kagome covered her ears."LALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"yeah...you kno you do.."

Kagome uncovered her ears."WHAT? NO I DONT!"

"i seen you blush..."

"I DIDNT BLUSH!"

"yeah right!"

"just let me finish my job!"

"fine you get the bottem and I'LL get the top."

"fine with me..."Kagome finished blushing and went back to work.'i wonder what that meant...'

* * *

**i'm late for my shower so i'm going there now... first this:**

**SexySesshomaru53:HA i wrote 53 instead of 52! beat that!lol**

**Kandy42:oh that sucks bout ur skool.u dont really ask that much questions...plus i dont mind them..lol**

**Cassie1:yeah...i did...on lyrics on demand (dot) com...without the spaces...yup then shearch the songs u wanna.**

**SaM:thanks!i love it too! both of em!**

**Katana no Mizu Ryuu:you have a really long name...oh and the pole wasnt in the middle it was part of a deck...i just forgot to say that...lol...and there were lots of em he just picked a random one to hide behind!lol**

**Tracy Johnson:cool...lol**

**darksomething:sorry but i'm late so i gotta make this fast so i couldnt write out ur whole name!SoRRZ!but thats cool bout the song thing..lol**

**Kiara4seasons:its ok i can hold back for a lil while...lol...i'm bored too...sorry bout the home work!i have it too: (**

**Kougafan4ever:thank you!i put alot of these! but it only puts like 3 so yeah..lol**

**well thats it for tonight!now if you excuse me...i have a shower to take! and a bookbag to take care of..lol...i mean not lol...becasue skool sucks and i'm sure most of u agree!and if ur wondering if i dont have homework tomarow,i'll update friday which is tommarrow...lol...if i dont go to the races also...but just to warn you:**

**IT MIGHT BE REALLY SHORT EVEN SHORTER THAN THIS ONE!**

**just a warning..lol...inuyasha will come in soon! enjoy ur day!**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**shonuff64**


	17. Wait For Your Lover

**i'm sorry! dont hurt me!((hides))i was caught up in homework to the point i had a zillion headache.ouch.yes i kno.well now u can review to this chapter.its ok.gone on and read then review.please?**

**chapter 17:Wait For Your Lover**

**disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha...poo.**

**

* * *

**

**what happened last time:**

Kagome finds Mariko and helps her dust.she falls.when falling she reads something on the ladder.Sesshomaru catches her.lots of blushes.Mariko picks on Kagome.poor Kagome. she wonders what the message she saw meant.when will Inuyasha come?

* * *

"just let me finish my job!" 

"fine you get the bottem and I'LL get the top."

"fine with me..."Kagome finished blushing and went back to work.'i wonder what that meant...'

Kagome grabbed her duster.she walked over to the books.she started to dust them.

"are these always so freaken dusty?"

"yes."

"and you do this alot?"

"yup."

"that must be hard for you..."

"naw...not really."

Kagome thought to herself.'i really dont get what that.wait for your lover,dont run.work hard.or perish.what does it mean my lover.?'

she saw a person out of the corner of her eye.Kagome whipped around.no one.'strange.'Kagome turned around and began to dust again.she looked out a window."its about noon."

"what?"

"eh? oh nothing."

"ok."

Kagome dusted for about an hour.she dusted the last book on the last shelve."finnally done!"

"you can go to your room and relax if you want to."

"dont you want me to help out with the other stuff?"

"naw i can get it.just some small chores."

"ok then come to my room if you need any thing."Kagome walked out of the study.she headed towards her door.'where was it again?'then she remembered.she walked the right way.when she got to her room she sighed."its so nice to finally sit.Kagome jumped on her bed with her back.her eyes were closed."hello there!"

Kagome jumped up two miles and looked around her room side to side.then when her heart slowed down,she got confused."that was weird.maybe i'm just going crazy..."she leaned back this time with her eyes open.she saw a girl around her age up on the cieling looking at her."hello!"

Kagome looked at her and without a secound chance screamed her head off."AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kagome shot up again.she got up and ran out of the room.she looked behind her and then slammed the door.she turned around while running she ran down the hall.she turned the corner.'where am i running to?'less than a second later she ran in to some thing.she fell and hit the ground.she looked up."did you have to be standing there?"Kagome asked before she passed out from all the stuff going on.Sesshomaru just looked at her.'stupid girl...'he stepped over her.'she'll be fine there for tonight.'

he kept walking and just ignored her.he walked past her room.the door was shut.'i wonder if shes trying to hide something...'

Sesshomaru walked in the door.

* * *

**yes short i kno. but if you still want me to reaspond to reviews they might be short.tell me if u want longer chapters or reasonds.**

**stephanie:this story isnt going to be M...**

**hermonie:thank you!**

**kmkoolj2010:its my favorite one too!**

**lone ghost:i will hopefully.**

**puffyfox:i kno..but thanks for the compliment!my story is bueatyful! hehe**

**shippou32866:its good?lol**

**Tracy J:i have already picked my carrer and its to be a therapist!lol...five whole stars?WOOOO HOOO!**

**kirara4seasons:doomdoomdoom!lol...u must live in a place thats really hott cuz i live in NY and trust me its not that hot here..lucky.i told my mom a had a bf so she would take me to the mall to get good new shoes if i tell her who it is...the great thing is i dont have a bf!ha i'm so clever..not really but u get the idea...lol.**

**sexysesshy52:haha i spelled ur name wrong on purpose!muhahaha! FEAR MY SPELLING!lol...ha!**

**Blackhands:thanks: )**

**katana no MR:ur wecome!hehe i no it was confusing for me too!not really i wrote it!lol! woooo...good times.lol**

**darkperson:thats ur new nickname for me!oke dokey?darkpriestressofhell..lol**

**kandy42:didnt i already write to u?maybe that was a deja vu...OMG it was!lol.seriouly.it was and u were in it.i was writeing that exact same thing the'didnt i already write to u think?' that was the deja vu...**

**cassie1:yes,lyricsondemand(dot)com.**

**SaM:thank u!**

**well thats all of em...ALOT OF REVIEWS!it took me forever to do that!**

**well i donno if i'm going to do that anymore...cuz i have alot of reviewers if you couldnt tell.i had a giggle fit last night.judys mom said something about pooping and i was trying to eat a bolonie sandwich but i fell over laughing.then judy walked over to her mom and she was in the bathroom,going pee...lol...and anyways judy was just walking over to the bathroom and i guess what she didnt now that her mom was going pee and right when judy was going to stop laughing and say something,her mom said "what you want a peek?"and i started to coke on my balonie. thats my amazine story.lol...**

**yup thats what happened last night.it was great ,a had to be there moment...haaa...funny stuff.**

**review please and tell me your funniest moment!**

**shonuff64**


	18. Lone Floor

**hey people,fans,gekos,and the blue piece of tape on my tv!i have GREAT news!i...tripped today.in skool.i fell going up the stairs twice.heres the story of today:the bell rang,my friend kjerstin tripped on her bookbag and fell straight on the ground.then we all laughed and walked up the stairs.on the last 3 steps i tripped and almost fell backwards but i caught myself.then after lunch i was on the last 2 steps and i tripped again...going up...then in history,this dude in my grade puts his butt in my face for some unknown reason and i pushed him away.i have NO idea why he did that...but then i sneezed when we were taking a quiz.it didnt sound like a sneeze..it sounded like something else.and i knew people were going to think it was that "something"so i yelled out THAT WAS A SNEEZE! then fell over laughing.today was a good day...so for u:**

**chapter18:Lone Floor.**

**note: theres a new character in this chapter...Tamiko.she is the dead maid.**

**

* * *

**

he kept walking and just ignored her.he walked past her room.the door was shut.'i wonder if shes trying to hide something...'

Sesshomaru walked in the door.

her stuff was scattered all around the floor.he could smell fear all around.'she was scared of something,but what?'he thought to himself.he searched around her room.threw her dresser,closet,under the bed.nothing was found that could have been a secret. he looked up.a white flash was all he saw.he turned around to leave."hello Sesshomaru!"

----------X

Kagome woke up.her head was pounding."ouch...damn that hurt.."she crawled up off the floor.she limped over to the wall.when she fell she landed on her foot and it fell asleep and it was now in pain.she limped down the hall.

---------X

"Tamiko?"Sesshomaru asked.

"yes its me.instead of just dieing,i decided to come back to bother you!"she stated.

"bother me?why?"

"because your the one who didnt FIND ME! YOU LEFT ME THERE!"

"i didnt mean to.when i found you,you...were already dead."

"sure!that was probably just a way to get rid of me!"

"no,thats not how it went..."

----------X

"whats that noise?it sounds like its a girl and Sesshomaru...but its comming from my room."Kagome limped over to her door.she grabbed the handle.

---------X

"oh yeah ...i'd love to stick around and listen to you try to make up some crap but i have to go...i'll be back to do some bothering later.Ja ne!"

"your not going any where!"Sesshomaru pounced at the ghost.Kagome opened the door.all she saw was Sesshomaru jumping at her."EKK!"she slammed the door.Sesshomaru's claws went threw the door.Kagome gasped.'he just ruined my door..but was he aiming for me?'

Kagome turned around and ran as fast as she could.'why was he in my room?he could of hit me! who was that girl?'

Sesshomaru breathed in heavy.then he sighed.'that went wrong.'

Kagome ran to the front doors.she looked outside."raining"she put her hands on the doors.the warmth from her hands turned the glass foggy."cold rain."she tryed to open one of the doors.'he locked them?'she lowered her head with her hands still on the glass.

Sesshomaru yanked his hand from the door.Tamiko appeared behind him.she smirked.Sesshomaru's ear twitched.he whipped around."my first goal was acomplished."she said."later today the second will happen."she finished and then disappeared.

* * *

**yes i kno another short one.but yes i'm going to try and update EVERYDAY for the weekdays cuz i'm busy on the weekend.partys..hehe.**

**i'm sure ur all wondering "WTF WHO IS TAMIKO?AND WHATS HER DEAL?"was i right?lol i'll explian her deal and the wtf thing now:shes a twist in the story to make it more interesting.got it?i now it can be confusing but it bring interests.well i want to respond to my reviewers but time is not on my side.so i cant.**

**i try to get another one in...tomarrow...ooooo guess what! HOMECOMMING IS COMMING UP!**

**EEEEEEEEE!i cant wait!(explodes) maybe i can...for a LITTLE longer..lol**

**bibi! ja ne!**

**review **

**review**

**review**

**review**

**shonuff64**


	19. Death At Heart

**hey i'm sorry about that REALLY long time that i didnt update...but do i really have to say it?skool.yup i said it.well enjoy ur new chapter!**

**chapter 19:Death At Heart**

**you kno what i've been forgetting?the discliamer...i think everyone knos I DONT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

Kagome ran to the front doors.she looked outside."raining"she put her hands on the doors.the warmth from her hands turned the glass foggy."cold rain."she tryed to open one of the doors.'he locked them?'she lowered her head with her hands still on the glass.

Sesshomaru yanked his hand from the door.Tamiko appeared behind him.she smirked.Sesshomaru's ear twitched.he whipped around."my first goal was acomplished."she said."later today the second will happen."she finished and then disappeared.

Tamiko floated down the stairs.she stopped at the end.she looked over at Kagome.Tamiko started to move down to where Kagome was.she saw that Kagome wanted to leave Tamiko made her self invisable and floated right beside Kagome.Kagomes head was lowered and she was crying.Tamiko looked at her with pity.Tamiko's spirit entered Kagome's mind."Kagome..."**(everything Tamiko says is in "tamiko"and everything Kagome things is in 'kagome')**

Kagome's head shot up.'what the?...'

"Kagome...you look sad...tell me whats bothering you.."

'who are you?'Kagome turned around.nothing. she turned back around to face the doors.nothing again...Kagome went to look for her reflection on the glass but instead saw Tamikos.

"yes thats me..the same one who was in your room..."

'ok your freaking me out..'

"dont be afriad of me...i'm here to help...''

'help?thats what i've been needing ever scence i got here and now help shows up?'

"well if you didnt want me to help you then..."

'fine!just tell me what to do.'

"i can tell you what not to..."

'if it can change where i am right now..'

"yes you will be returning home if you listen to my words...dont trust Sesshomaru.."

'why is that?'

"he wont help you no matter what run away from him whenever you see him!''

'ok...but what about Inyasha?is he comming soon?'

"i'll leave you to figure that out..."

with that Kagome felt a burst of light surround her and Tamiko walked out of her."Inuyasha..."said Kagome."please hurry!"

Sesshomaru looked at the new hole in Kagome's door."i'll to fix that.."he muttered.he walked down the stairs and saw Kagome leaning on the door.her back was pressed against it.her head was lowered.her body heat made the dew drops scatter all around her.but not getting her wet.Sesshomaru took another step down the stairs.Kagome looked up at him.she was remembering what had happened earlier.'what are you waiting for run!'

Kagome ripped her eyes away from Sesshomaru and turned to run .she ran slow at first then faster.Sesshomaru watched her run away with his same face.'whats she running from now?'

Kagome ran down the hall way .there were may doors.she stopped and went skidding forward.she saw a small hallway.'no time to think..gotta go that way...Sesshomaru could be after me.'

She ran down the hall way like she had just seen Inuyasha at the end of it.not as many doors where down this hall way.one stood alot with about 50 feet away from the others.Kagome ran down the hall way as fast as her legs could carry her.she finally reached the door.she put her hand on the door...

* * *

**dont you hate it when they do that to yeah?first they write this awsome chapter and at the most dramatic moment..they leave a cliffie?**

**well i hadnt updated in a while so i figured u wanted something to look forward to!...but u can review now... i'll let cha.**

**review **

**review**

**review**

**review**

**review**

**reivew**

**review**

**review**

**shonuff64(plz visit my site!)**


	20. sad news

**for those of you how didnt know...one of my friends died.no it wasnt an animal it was a human.laura died:( this isnt a joke.shes now in heaven looking down on us.she was very very popular and the whole town is in pain.**

**the death:she was driving home talking on her cell phone.she was going over 80mph,and it was a 60 mile zone.so what happened was she lost control of her car and swirved off the road.she hit a ditch and she went threw the window.her car rolled her over and she was then dead.**

**i just got back from the funeral at 9 pm.her face was filled with air...and her hands where cold.**

**those who havent lost a dear friend dont really know the feeling...,...,...,...,.,.,.,.,.,.sad lonly tearful.pain...**

**(tears)**

**shonuff64**


	21. Saved or Smashed

**hello!i'm feeling better but now its the holidays!yay...but i'm been trying to write a new chapter...it hasnt been comming to me yet...so heres the new sucky chapter!

* * *

**

Kagome ran down the hall way .there were may doors.she stopped and went skidding forward.she saw a small hallway.'no time to think..gotta go that way...Sesshomaru could be after me.'

She ran down the hall way like she had just seen Inuyasha at the end of it.not as many doors where down this hall way.one stood alot with about 50 feet away from the others.Kagome ran down the hall way as fast as her legs could carry her.she finally reached the door.she put her hand on the door...

* * *

what she saw could of made her faint again.it was a skeleton.she staired at it until she heard foot steps comming.

'oh no someones comming!'

Sesshomaru slowly walked down the hallway towards the doorway where Kagome was standing.Sesshomaru smells the bones and decides to not take another step.

--------X

Inuyasha sees a castle up ahead.

"GUYS!I FOUND THE CASTLE!"he shouted.

"holy crap you did."said Sango.

Inuyasha ran as fast as something that runs really fast.'KAGOME!I'M COMMING!"

Sango and Miroku and Shippo all rode on Kilala.Koga ran right behind Inuyasha.

---------X

Kagome was still staring at the bones.Sesshomaru was still behind her.Suddenly there was a bang on the glass doors.Kagome turned around and ran past Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha couldnt wait any longer.He smashed threw the windows.soon rain was pooring in.Sesshomaru was now right behind Kagome.Inuyasha saw Kagome and ran towards her.she was overwelmed with joy and tears and they hugged while Kilala and the rest arrived.Koga noticed that Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms and decided not to disturb them.

Sesshomaru was pissed.First his glass doors are now smashed and his dirty little half breed was hugging his maid."what are you DOING in here?"

"bringing Kagome back with me!"

"you cant have MY maid that easily!"with that Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and lunged at Inuyasha.Inuyasha push Kagome out of the way and drew out his long sword.

Koga ran over to Kagome."are you ok Kagome?"

"yeah i'm fine"

Sango was running towards Kagome."Kagome i've missed you!"

"i've missed you to Sango!"said Kagome.Miroku told Kilala to take Shippo away from the fighting scene.Kilala bite the back of Shippo's shirt and flew away.

Miroku ran over to Sango.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still clashing swords when Rin came down.Rin stared at Sesshomaru with teary eyes.Sesshomaru looked at Rin and saw that she was crying.He was very mad to see Rin so upset .thenSesshomaru lunged his sword at Inuyasha and ran up the stairs.Inuyasha fallowed him up the stairs.'ha now that fool doesnt have a sword.'

Kagome stared wide eyed at the sword on the ground and then looked at Inuyasha,apparently angry,that he was going after Sesshomaru trying to get Rin."INUYASHA!"shouted Kagome.Inuyasha stopped part way up the stairs.she glared at him with angry eyes."INUYASHA...SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground,well the stairs, and waited till the spell went away to get up."KAGOME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"cant you see hes trying to get Rin?"she yelled back.

"so?he kidnapped you and made you work for him! who knows what else he did too!"

"he may have kidnapped me.."she said standing up."but at least he did go running off with KIKYO from time to time!"

Inuyasha sighed.he was that angry any more just hurt.and ashamed.he slowly walked down the stairs.

--------X

"RIN?"Shouted Sesshomaru."where are you!"

he heard some sobs from another room.he fallowed them and got to the door they were comming from.it was Kagome's old room.he slowly opened the door and inhalded all the memories he remembered what harsh things he'd done to her.Rin was sitting on the corner of the bed crying.Sesshomaru walked over to the bed.he stood next to her by the bed.then he sat down.Rin started to fall in his direction because of the weight now on the bed.She scootched over a bit so she would fall that direction.she stopped her sobbing and peered up at him.he was staring at the ground with sad eyes.

"i'm sorry Rin."

"its ok. Rin dont like it when you fight.it's scary."

"then please stay up here."

"ok"

* * *

**hows that fora chapter?i havent updated in ...well scence october!lol...but i got one up before 2006!**

**see you guys and chicks in 2006! hay that rymed.lol**

**please reveiw on how you felt about this chapter and **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IDEAS!gimme ideas of how YOU want it to end!the best idea will win...and if i dont like anyof em...then i win!lol...**

**love u ppl,**

**shonuff64**


End file.
